Love is a matter of
by sourcreamster
Summary: Love is a matter of.. difference? He is a master at keeping his feelings hidden. She can't. So, what will happen when they meet? FujixOC
1. Chapter 1 Love is a matter of showing

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first PoT fanfic so be nice and give me some feedback on how I did. I really do hope I can keep the characters in character.. and please tell me if I'm making an upcoming Mary Sue.. because I tried really hard not to, so that would really suck.. you can give me constructive criticism but still, no flames.. Oh and I don't have a beta yet, but I'm doing my best to spell check and I usually read the whole chapter many times over... but some mistakes just cant be spotted by the author.. 

Oh, and there is explanations for most of the Japanese words (and other terms) I couldn't resist throwing into this fic. I try to keep it at a minimum so its not going to end up in abuse. Hopefully..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own prince of tennis, its Takeshi Konomi´s alone.. sigh But I do own my OC's

**Honorific explanations: **

'_Name'-san_ – The most common. Is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Mrs. And Ms. It can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

'_Name'-chan_ – Gives a sense of cute childishness. It is used to express love mostly towards girls. Also children(both genders), pet and ones lover.

'_Name'-kun_ – used at the end of boys names. Also used when talking to someone that is younger than your self.

'_Name'-sempai/senpai_ – title of upperclassmen.

'_Name'-kohai_ – title of lower classmen.

'_Name'-sama_ – a level higher than 'san'.

'_Name'-sensei_ – is a title used for teachers, doctors and masters of any profession or art.

'_Name'[blank_ – to not use any honorific means that the speaker has earned permission to address the person in a very intimate way, usually only family and very close friends (ex. Childhood friends) are allowed.

"…" - talking.

'…' - thinking.

"…" - talking in flashback.

**[-insert number-** - explanation at the bottom A/N.

Edit: some spelling mistakes..

Enjoy!

**-Love is a matter of-**

Chapter 1. - love is a matter of showing

"No, Inu-san!**[1** Let it go! These are for my mom!" A short girl argued with the dog. It seemed like it was almost half her size.

Attempting to drag the corner of a bag of groceries from the dogs mouth, looked almost impossible for the weak looking girl.

She then put all her weight into one pull, finally succeeding. And that was the beginning of a hunt, a short one at that.

The yellow dog looked almost amused as it ran behind the girl down an unknown street. She seemed terrified though, but turning a corner in haste looking behind, noting that the dog was still right behind her, she hit something hard and fell to the ground. The dog barely evaded the girls bottom as it jumped to the left on instinct.

"Eh, a-are you okay?" a startled but kind voice said in something that sounded like a motherly worried tone.

The short girl pulled her two ebony bangs away before she looked up.

It seemed that the something-hard she had hit had been a boy.

"Nya**[2**, Its a girl!" one of the boys cried out in excitement as he jumped to her spot on the ground. She couldn't help but giggle as he placed his head a few centimeters from hers to inspect her, letting his crimson hair tickle her chin.

"I think she's okay!" He beamed towards the other , talking as if she wasn't there..

The first male stretched his hand out towards her, helping her up from the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"Umm… no, I don't think so at least.." she then looked around her self to see that she was indeed not hurt. "Ah! Inu-san!" She said alarmed at the sight that met her. The damn dog had pulled out nearly all her groceries on the ground.

"Huh? Its not your dog?" the gentleman with the weird hair cut that reminded her of an accident with a razor, asked surprised.

"No!" she cried out, as she tried to tug a can of cat-food from the yellow beast. "I cant stand dogs."

"Nya! Me neither!" after sharing that information, the cat-like boy grabbed the can as well.

'_well, doh!' _ the short girl thought.

In the end the dog finally gave in and left the teens and the groceries. After all it is no fun bullying when you're outnumbered.

The female with the black hair straightened up after she had collected all the items on the ground.

She then thought it was appropriate to say her thanks. "Thank you for helping me with the dog and all--" As she turned to the guy with the hair cut she bowed low and continued. "..And sorry for bumping into you."

"Eh!? There is no need to apologize at all!" he said as he waved his hands in front of her, clearly embarrassed.

"Well I have kept you long enough and I should get home now." She smiled softly at them as she started to walk.

"Nya! Its no problem, Oishi and I are glad to help a chibi**[3** in need!" the redhead then started to wave as they walked away from each other.

At this Tsuki frowned._'I hate being short..' _but she kept walking.

--------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

"Biiiiib-biiiiib-bii--"

Sitting up, with the alarm clock in her hands, Tsuki Tanaka still had her eyes closed. She was obviously trying to sleep on. Her bobbed hair was a mess from twirling around in her sleep, and the pajamas shirt she was wearing was wrinkled all over.

"Ugh.. I hate Mondays…" Tsuki mumbled silently, as she opened her eyes for the first time that morning. She could hear her mother's voice from the other side of the door to her room. "Tsuki-chan you need to hurry up or you'll be late again.."

Her poor gray cat was pushed down from the bed as Tsuki moved. Slowly the black-haired girl got out of bed and walked to her mirror. Her butt was a bit sore and when she realized that she had a big bluish spot on it, she sighed. "I guess I fell harder last night than I thought.."

When she had returned home yesterday with the troublesome groceries and had told her parents about the reason why she had been gone for so long, her father freaked. _"Boys!? My little girl talked to two strangers?! And boys no less!!"_ He had fumed. Her father had always been simpleminded but also very overprotective of her and her two sisters. But since she was the oldest by a couple of years, he mostly directed it at her.. _"They could have kidnapped you and-and… well you know what!"_

"_Anata__**[4**__, They helped her. You should worry more about the dog that went after Tsuki-chan."_ Her mother had said gently with a smile. Tsuki had caught her eyes and sent her a relived smile, thinking _'Thank god for mom, I don't think I would have survived another one of dad's explanations about the flowers and the bees__**[5**__..'_ Her mother was good to have on your side when there was an argument going on. Just that fact decided who ended up with the victory in the end. There was no arguing with her either because of course she always won. She had a fiercely sharp mind.

Unfortunately for Tsuki, she had inherited mostly her fathers way of thinking.. But at rare times her mothers way would come to the surface too.

Having traveled to la-la-land Tsuki was wakened by her cat's intense scratching on her door. It wanted to get out, now.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!!" The mainly short-haired girl cried as she flicked the door open for her cat and then ran to her closet, pulling out her Seigaku school uniform. There was no mistaking, everyone knew the sea-foam green skirt. At least Tsuki had equally sea-foam green eyes, so she didn't exactly hate the color. But something she disliked about the uniform was the pink bow she had to wear at her chest.

Aggressively tugging her uniform on, and glancing at her self in the mirror, she failed to notice something of great importance, something that would change her life.

After she quickly straitened her two lonely medium long bangs and the bobbed hair in the back that fell and just touched her neck, she grabbed her school bag and tennis racket, then ran downstairs.

Her father noticed her coming and held out the toast to her. She grabbed the piece of bread as she passed him, only to take hold of the handle to the front door and say: "I'm going now, bye dad, bye mom!"

Her father though, seemed to have noticed something when he called out alarmed: "Ah! Wait! Tsu--" but she was already out of the door and quickly running towards her school.

-------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------

Sighing in relief that she actually made it on time, she stopped to catch her breath on the school ground. She was leaning slightly forward with her hand on her knees when she heard something behind her.

"Pink.."

"Eh?" Tsuki turned to the voice that seemed to come just behind her. Her eyes met the sight of a boy. A very smiling boy. Even his eyes were closed, completing the smile.

His honey-brown hair framed his face as Tsuki noticed that her mouth was open after the gasping she had been doing just seconds ago, and with that she looked like she was drooling at the sight of this boy. So she decided to close it.

"Pink." He repeated, smiling at her.

Tsuki still didn't get the whole 'pink' idea. "Pink..? What's pink?" she asked very confused, looking up at the tall boy.

"Your panties." He stated, his smile not leaving his lips a second.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **My first cliffhanger!! Lol.

Cookies to the first reviewers! I really want to know if its a waist of time to write this.. so pleeease give me some kind of response..

**Explanations: **

[1 _Inu-san_ – literally means 'Dog-san' or 'Mr. Dog'..

[2 _Nya_– Well its a cat sound, and an expression that Eiji uses a lot.

[3 _Chibi_ – means 'little' in this case 'little one'.

[4 _Anata_ – means 'you' but it is also used as 'honey' or 'darling'.

[5_The flowers and the bees_ – umm, well I'm not sure if this is used in English too, but its used in Danish.. its an illustration about how sex works. A very crappy illustration at that. I'm not gonna tell you in details how its used because I trust that you can, with a little fantasy, figure out how its supposed to be understood.. ;

Please remember to click the little review button in the left corner and tell me what you thought about this chapter!

Ja, ne?


	2. Chapter 2 Love is a matter of talking

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thank you so much for reviewing. It made me so happy! Here is the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own prince of tennis, its Takeshi Konomi's alone.. sigh But I do own my OC's.

"…" - talking.

'…' - thinking.

**[-insert number-** - explanation at the bottom A/N.

Enjoy!

**-Love is a matter of-**

Chapter 2 – Love is a matter of talking

"My.. Panties?" She blinked. Tsuki spent a few seconds grasping the words the boy had just thrown at her in his mild and gentle way. Then she reacted like a lightning. She threw her hands to her butt, only to realize that her traitorous skirt had somehow stuck its bottom edge at the hem. So right now any human in the distance of 5meters could spot her pink panties. Oh, what joy. It took around half a second to pull it down with all the power that Tsuki had.

"Hundreds…" the short teen mumbled so low that the boy in front of her couldn't even hear her, while she still had her hands on her butt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Hundreds of people must have seen my underwear on my way here.." Her eyes were big in fear, but directed at the ground as if she was bowing to the smiling boy, when she said it louder. She suddenly looked around to realize that a lot of students had stopped on theirs way to glance at her. Some even whispered to each other.

The boy noticed her look. "..Its not that bad.." He tried to comfort her.

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. "Oh no, not at all! In fact I just became well known around the school. The pink pantie girl." She cried out in a squeaky voice, this was too embarrassing to handle.

The boy smiled wider and then started laughing softly.

"Its Fujiko-chan, nya!" An Hyper voice neared the teens with great velocity. And in no time the voice, and its owner, had glomped the smiling boy like an insane fan girl.

Tsuki was too busy with being embarrassed that she just looked at the weird scene in front of her, but when she finally recognized the cat-like boy and the boy that seemed to have been dragged along, she almost yelled: "Ah! Nya-san!" She pointed at the redhead and then turned to point at the other. "And Haircut-san! "

"…" '_Haircut-san?'_The male she pointed at seemed to have a temporary eye-twitching problem.

The redhead with the Band-Aid on his chin was the first to reply. "Its the girl from last night! Look Oishi!"

"Yeah, I noticed." He replied and smiled at the redhead softly.

The still smiling boy chimed in, and if you could be able to tell from his smile, then he was a little confused. "You know each other?"

"Hoi, hoi**[1**! …But why are you holding your butt, like it gonna fall off, nya?"

Upon realizing that her left hand was still placed at her bottom, Tsuki instinctually removed it in haste. "Ah, eh.. no reason, really.." her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Nya! Cute!" The cat-boy bounced to Tsuki's side and hugged her tightly, leaving her cheeks even brighter red. 'Nya-san' then suddenly seemed to think of something.

"What's your name by the way?" Tsuki could see 'haircut-san' clutch his stomach in laughter, and the other boy seemed to smile even bigger, if that was even physically possible. "Eiji, isn't that a bit late to ask since you are already hugging her?"

"Fujiko-chan is being mean, Oishi!" He then turned back to the short girl he was hugging.

"Ah, my name is Tanaka Tsuki, I'm in grade 8." Tsuki said gently and smiled up at the boy, encouraging him to tell her his name too.

"Eh?! 8th grade? But you're so small! Yosh**[2**! Tsuki-chan it is! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, for you, Eiji is fine. Oh, this is Oishi and Fujiko-chan, we are all in 9th grade." Eiji beamed.

The girl seemed to think it over. "Eiji-sempai.. Oishi-sempai…" Then she looked to her right at the brown-haired teen and continued. "And Fujiko-sempai."

Oishi started laughing again this time harder, but the smiling boy didn't look like he cared when he gently replied Tsuki. "Ah, its Fuji.. we wouldn't want to spread the disease."

"Fuji-sempai then." She nodded approvingly at herself.

"So.. Tanaka-san, you play tennis too?" Fuji referred to the racket clinging to her shoulder. Some how it surprised her that the guy could be that observant with his eyes closed like that.

"Yeah. I'm not very skilled though.." she said putting a finger to her chin. "…you said 'too'? could it be that--"

"Diiiing" Having been interrupted by the school bells, Tsuki panicked. "Ah! Class! I'm gonna be late! Eiji-sempai Oishi-sempai and Fuji-sempai, it was nice meeting you!" She then without further ado, ran towards the entrance of the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know its shorter than the last chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end it. (or you might have been caught up in the second cliffy.)

and, yeah, I know.. Eiji should have probably said 'kawaii' in everybody's opinion, but I just cant help but feel that its way overused, so I decided not to let him say that. Cute works just as well. At least I think so.

By the way, I just want to thank my to reviewers who made my day(s):

_fujilovesme-_

I'm so glad you liked the chapter! And thank you so much for pointing that mistake out! Really, that was one embarrassing error.. heh..

please read on. :)

_mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes-_

lol what?! I really don't think that is possible! But good imagination though.. there is gonna be lots of scenes with the parents, keep reading. Nya(too)

**Explanations:**

[1 _Hoi, hoi _– err… yeah, a meaningless saying that Eiji uses.

[2 _Yosh_– means something like 'Alright'.

Please remember to review. That would make a certain wannabe-author really happy!

Ja, ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Love is a matter of cheering

**A/N:** Konbawa mina-san. Lol.

To tell the truth, the last two days I've been banned from my computer. (no I didn't do anything naughty XD) so I have been delayed a bit in the writing so, have some patience with the next chapter. (yes Im referring to chapter 4..) anyway, please read on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own prince of tennis, its Takeshi Konomi´s alone.. sigh But I do own my OC's

"…" - talking.

'…' - thinking.

_Something _-Writing

**[-insert number-** - explanation at the bottom A/N.

Enjoy!

**-Love is a matter of-**

Chapter 3. – love is a matter of cheering

Tsuki felt a small poke on her hand as a curled up note hit it. It was in the middle of class no less. The green-eyed girl lifted her gaze to look to her left at her best friend who had obviously written the note.

Watanabe Ami**[1** glanced at her, but when she noticed the insecure look her friend was sending her, she silently placed the palms of her hands together and formed a puppy-look. _Please open it! _she mimicked with her lips.

The short girl sighed heavily and opened the note slowly not to produce any sound, thinking: _'God I hope we don't get caught for the hundredth time..'_

Out of the corner of her eye, Tsuki saw the blond girl hit the air with her fist only to be glared at by their teacher. This sent a small snort out of the black-haired girls nose.

The note read: _So, why were you talking to Fuji-sempai?_

Tsuki's eyes went wide in surprise as she hurriedly scribbled a reply:_ You know Fuji-sempai?_

The next note came just as fast._ Of course I do!_

_When did you meet him?_

The long-haired girl sent Tsuki a disbelieving look as she shook her head, the replying note flicked from her fingertips so it collided with the short girls chin._ What are you talking about, he is a regular on the boys tennis team!_

With an equally aggressive flick Tsuki sent the note flying, though she didn't hit other than the floor beside Ami's chair. _'Hmm.. maybe this is why I suck at tennis?'_ she thought as she saw Ami 'Accidentally' drop her pen to have an excuse to pick up the note beside it. She opened it carefully: _How would I know that?! Im on the girls team, remember? _Tsuki saw how she slapped her forehead when she read the note.

_Everyone knows, especially the ones on the girls team._ Giving the blue-eyed girl a strange look she didn't reply at first, so Ami started writing a new note.

It landed at Tsuki's left hand suggestively. _Anyway.. What did he say to you?_

She blushed slightly when she replied. _He told me what color my panties were.._

Ami Gasped. _Oh my god! Is he psychic? That is so cool!!_

Tsuki gave a laugh as she popped the note at Ami, still with crimson across her cheeks. _Of course not! He saw them._

At this the blond teens eyes widened. _Did you show them to him!?!_

"NO!!" Tsuki shouted out loud, embarrassed, as she stood from her seat. When she noticed her own actions she slapped her hand over her mouth loudly.

"Tanaka-san, will you please be quiet?" The teacher said in a sharp tone as he stared at her.

The green-eyed teen's face was bright red as she sat down again with a: "Ha-hai**[2**, sensei**[3**.."

When she was sure her teacher wasn't looking, she threw a note to Ami, saying: _Sorry.. We should really stop now.._

As the blue-eyed teen read the note, she pouted. _But I wanna hear more!_

Tsuki sighed again but smiled at Ami when she replied: _You know that there is going to be a lunch break, right? Besides you know how bad I suck at math, I should be listening.._

The other teen thought it over and answered in her note._ Hmm.. That's true.._

---------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------------

Her ebony black hair bounced once as she returned an easy ball from her best friend, who just sent it back harder and directed it at the opposite side of the court from where Tsuki stood.

The small audience of girls in white seigaku tennis uniforms were quiet.

_Could Tanaka Tsuki actually make it this time? Could she return a ball that was so far out of reach? Could she learn to use the acrobatic tennis style, she so desperately tried to grasp a hold of?_

The answer to most of these questions came seconds later.

A hyper voice distracted Tsuki. "Ike**[4**, Tsuki-chan!"

The green-eyed teen tripped on air and fell flat to the ground, the tennis ball the landed and bounced just centimeters from the tip of her green racket.

For about a minute the court and audience was completely silent.

Since Tsuki didn't move, Ami did. She sat down beside her and poked her shoulder teasingly. A muffled sobbing could be heard from the girl.

"I was so close!" the blond began laughing when she heard this.

"Oi**[5**! That girl is laughing at Tsuki-chan! That's so mean, nya!" The short girls hand twitched at this. _'Its the voice that distracted me!'_

"Eiji, relax." An oddly familiar voice said softly but with a firm tone. Tsuki's head shot up from the ground. _'Eiji!?'_ And there right outside the court was Eiji, Oishi, Fuji and four other guys. All wearing a blue and white jersey.

In a matter of seconds Tsuki was standing at the fence looking fierce.

"Eiji, I think she's mad at you." Chuckled Fuji amused.

"Sempai-tachi**[6**.. What are you doing here?" She hissed slowly in a deadly serious manner. Now was not the time to kid around with Tsuki. But it seemed that one in this group hadn't really noticed or maybe he had, but didn't care. Either way, he did just that.

"We're running laps." He smiled. Tsuki looked skeptically down at Fuji's feet that was indeed not moving an inch.

"Fshhh… This is a waste of time. Buchou**[7** will make us run more laps if he sees." One of the other guys with a bandana on his head said, clearly annoyed. He seemed somehow oddly familiar to the short girl.

"20 more laps for stopping!" said a stern voice from behind the seven males. The owner of the voice wore glasses and also the same kind of jersey as the others. _'Must be this Buchou-guy..'_ Tsuki thought, chuckling, all her troubles forgotten.

"Eh!" Eiji whined, but was for one times sake, being dragged along by Oishi.

To Tsuki's surprise and wonder, Fuji seemed to stand still for a couple of seconds, just looking at his buchou. They were silently sharing a moment and if Tsuki wasn't all mistaking, then a moment of challenging dominance. Then a bit later Fuji turned to the girl, still with his smiling face and spoke kindly.

"Ja ne**[8**, Tsuki-chan." And with that he left.

Tsuki dismissed the whole dominance thing as pure imagination, then turned to meet Ami's eyes. She had been right behind her all this time. But soon the blond was clutching her stomach in laughter.

"What?!" Tsuki asked getting kind of worried.

As an answer, the blue-eyed girl reached up and ran a finger down the others chin, she then held it up to her green-eyed friend, while still laughing. The finger was dark brown in dirt from the ground.

"..Don't tell me.." Tsuki started, but Ami, without knowing the rest of the sentence, just nodded her head fiercely and kept laughing her lungs out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sigh, I feel like I've just written around 9 pages, and then its only 4 pages long...

For my dear reviewers:

_Fujilovesme:_

Wont it be like a thought then? Nah.. I'll go with that.. I thought it over when I wrote it to begin with.. but now that you solved the debate, I guess Ill change it. Thanks again. 

_Anonymous:_

Im funny? Yay! Actually the other day, when I uploaded this fic, I was debating with myself whether I could call this a romance AND humor fanfic. I guess I can. Lol.

Hope you'll read on. 

_Mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes:_

Im holding a bit back on the sadistic side of Fuji.. maybe it'll show later on.. lol.

Hmm.. that's true, but its what it says in the manga. (at least the English version.) But I think you're right, it is a bit confusing with the whole 7th, 8th and 9th grade. So I'll go change the that. Thanks.

OMG! I wrote instinctually? (goes back to look) I did! I swear I wrote instinctively. Oh, well I guess I didn't. (goes to change that too.) thanks.

Once I actually did almost the same thing as Tsuki. The edge was also stuck at the hem of my skirt. Luckily I didn't get out of the house before my mom saw and corrected it. Im such a klutz.. heh..

**Explanations:**

[1 _Ami_ – this name means 'friend'. By the way, _Tsuki_ means 'moon'.

[2 _Sensei_ – means 'teacher'.

[3 _Hai_– Im sure you know this, but Im gonna tell anyway it means 'yes'.

[4 _Ike_ – It means 'go'.

[5 _Oi_ – is like 'hey!'

[6_ Sempai-tachi_ – err… Im not totally sure but its said when referring to sempai's you know, in plural.

[7_ Buchou_ – means 'captain.'

[8 _Ja ne_ – 'see you'.

Please be kind to review.


End file.
